


Engine

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeats, M/M, Stething, i've not written proper smut for a while, it's kinda fluffy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's heart is an engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By Tumblr request, Dean getting into the kink a little more. When I have time to write something longer, he'll definitely do more self-stething, or maybe stething Cas.

There’s nothing elaborate about what they’re doing. Dean is sat with his back against the headboard while Cas straddles his lap, stethoscope in ears and the end pressed to Dean’s chest. They don’t move, except for the soft, even motion of their breathing and the occasional shift of Cas’ hand to a new position. Their eyes never leave each other’s.

Cas marks the time by Dean’s heartbeat. Several thousand have passed since they began, and the angel hears each minute change in the rhythm as it speeds up and slows down with each breath. For the most part, Dean’s heartbeat holds steady. On the times when the pace suddenly starts to climb and the thumping grows louder, Cas’ brow creases as he wonders what caused the change. Maybe if he stares long enough into Dean’s eyes, he might glimpse the thoughts going on behind them.

Some time has passed when Cas lifts the diaphragm from Dean’s chest again, and shifts it to a new position. As he lowers it once more to Dean’s skin, it takes him by surprise to feel Dean’s hand suddenly dart up to rest on the back of his own. He freezes for a moment, wondering if something’s wrong. Dean’s heart begins to beat faster before Cas notices the playful look in his eyes. “Let me?” The hunter’s eyes are wide, eager, but soft and alluring all at the same time. Cas can’t possibly say no.

The angel lets his hand slip away until he’s handed over complete control of the chestpiece to Dean, although he’s still the one who’s able to hear Dean’s heartbeat through the eartips. He watches Dean’s face curiously as the hunter flashes him a smile. “Where would you like it?”

Cas can’t help the way his own lips twitch upwards at Dean’s question. The only thing he enjoys more than listening to Dean’s heart is having Dean participate. “Down slightly and to the right.”

Dean scoffs at the instruction. “Aw, come on. You can be more specific than that.”

Cas hesitates a moment, taking note of Dean’s playful but slightly challenging expression, and his own grin widens further. “Alright. Tricuspid region.”

It surprises him, but Dean moves the diaphragm without a moment’s hesitation and positions it comfortably on the correct place on his chest. Cas raises an eyebrow. Last time Dean had been in control of the steth, he could barely remember what any of the areas were called, let alone where they were. “You’ve been learning,” Cas remarks, and Dean looks pleased with himself.

“Yeah. Go on. Test me.”

A mischievous glint enters Cas’ eyes. “Alright then. Show me your mitral area.”

Dean does, just the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Here?”

“Exactly.” Cas takes a few moments to listen, enjoying the sound of Dean’s heart beating a little faster, and then gives his next instruction. “Go up onto the right of your chest. What’s that region called?”

“Aortic,” Dean answers without hesitation, moving the diaphragm to the correct place. Cas looks pleased. “Would you like me to use the bell?”

Cas’ smile widens further. He’s surprised by how much Dean seemed to have learned, but he can’t pretend he doesn’t like it. “Yes.”

Dean obediently flips the chestpiece over and then allows Cas to listen again, taking deep, steady breaths. It’s a while before he asks, “Splitting okay?”

That causes Cas to raise an eyebrow again, even more surprised that Dean knows he’s listening for the splitting of his heart sounds with his breathing. “Everything seems normal,” the angel answers, satisfied. “Except one thing. You seem to know a lot more about your heart.”

The reply comes in the form of a shrug. “Just had to think about it the right way, and it wasn’t that hard to remember. I mean, it’s like an engine. Sinus node is your spark plug; veins are intake; the chambers are the pistons; then you’ve got your valves… When I think of it like that, everything falls into place.”

Cas feels a sudden surge of affection for him. Of course thinking of things in terms of cars would be the way to get Dean to remember. “Well then…” the angel begins to say, his voice having dropped lower as he moves a hand between Dean’s legs. His eyes flicker downwards and he moistens his lips, allowing his fingers to creep up the inside of Dean’s thigh. Dean reliably keeps the stethoscope in place, and Cas hears it as his heart starts to thump a little faster.

The angel raises his eyes to Dean’s face again, smirking as he sees how Dean’s lips have parted and he’s breathing fast and shallow through his mouth. His heart thuds excitedly in Cas ears. “Now that the engine’s revved up,” Cas says with a smirk. “Why don’t you take me for a ride?”


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I take a hammer to the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's 5am, I can't sleep, and tiredness makes me a bit silly. For those who don't know, my Tumblr URL is cardiaccadillac. Because alliteration. That's the reason.

It makes sense to Dean to think of his heart as an engine: the muscles contracting and squeezing to pump blood like pistons pump gas, the core of what's keeping him alive. Each beat is regular and powerful like the faithful growl of a Chevy, quickening to an even hum like a Cadillac when Cas presses his lips to Dean's.

Dean feels the angel chuckle softly against his mouth, murmuring something between kisses. "Now some blogger on Tumblr's URL finally makes sense."

Puzzled, Dean raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Cas just gives a small shake of his head. "Nothing. Doesn't matter."

Dean has forgotten all about it by the time Cas' mouth is on his once again.


End file.
